


The entity x Reader

by GhostCakes



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, NSFW, Other, Tentacles, frisky february day 14, slight mind warp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCakes/pseuds/GhostCakes
Summary: Frisky February day 14- Breast Worship! The entity pulls the reader aside in Her own realm to have a little fun. This piece has a few of my own personal headcannons for the entity thrown in :)
Relationships: The entity x reader
Kudos: 19





	The entity x Reader

The burning heat that tore through your body hit you in waves, Her gaze focused on you as you exited the trail. Darkness enveloped you as the sharp spider-like appendages dug into your skin. Your skin burned from the contact of Her appendages, the stifling heat that surrounded you making your chest tighten. You struggling proved fruitless as you were whisked into a dark void. Fear swelled up your throat as you struggled to breathe, every fiber of your body feeling like it was being torn apart and put back together again. It wasn’t until you realized you were standing in a pitch black realm that you realized She wanted you and only you. Perhaps you had angered Her- Her wrath quick to send even the hardest to break killers to their knees. You swallowed dryly, your throat feeling raw as your thoughts spiraled into a panic. 

"Why do you panic? Are you afraid of me? Of course you are, you all are. I took you- you’re.. Intriguing. I’ve always wanted to experience human anatomy, yet I have not been able to recreate it- I believe I’m set up to fail unless I have a model. You.... I can feel the confusion seeping out of you, the fear still creeps in as you wait. I promise you will come to no harm as of now." 

Her voice sounded different, almost as if She was manifested all around you- yet in front of you at the same time. You didn’t want to anger Her, your willingness to participate unimportant to Her. Appendages materialized around you, poking at your body without care for your comfort. It wasn’t until you shied away that Her annoyance cut through you worse than any blade you had the displeasure of feeling.

"Hold still. Your movements are unnecessary, you will come to no harm- unless you continue to test my patience. I will not spare you mercy because you’re assisting me, you have to earn it. Do not think that you will walk away from this if your disobedience continues." 

You sucked in a shaky breath, your body going rigid as She continued her prodding- a surprised yelp echoing around the void like realm. One of her appendages had poked directly into your chest, a sharp pain shooting through you from the sudden touch. A nauseating uneasiness washed over you as She suddenly stopped her incessant poking and prodding- the tendril suddenly touching against your chest once more with a gentleness you didn’t expect. Your confusion must have been evident, yet you were given no answer as the tendril suddenly changed shape- resembling a tendril more than a spider leg. Fear flashed across your face, your hands shooting out to grab at it. You didn’t know what She was doing or if touching Her was a good idea at all, but you panicked- and you paid for it. 

Within seconds your arms were yanked back, sharp chitin-like covered appendages wrapping around your arms to restrain them. She was strangely silent as the softer tendril prodded at your chest once more. Your teeth dug into your lip as you watched Her tentative movements- a complete contrast to the careless She showed not long ago. It wasn’t until the tendril slid under your shirt to curl around your breast that adrenaline flooded your system, you wanted to run, to get away- but you were stuck. Your body didn’t respond anymore as you stared with wide eyes at the tendril touching you. 

"They’re softer than expected. All of you is soft, easy to tear and break. Your form is too fragile, yet it is intriguing. The way it feels, the suppleness of it, the strange shapes and bumps. It’s too constricting for my body, too.. Solid. I cannot recreate it and keep it, my form is ever changing to what I wish. You.. Humans. You’re too consistent. While my experiment was a failure, I have taken another interest. Your body is intriguing, especially.. You call them a multitude of things- breasts, boobs, tits, chest. It’s piqued my interest."

You knew that She was an omniscient god over this realm, how would She not know these things already? Questions ran through your mind as another tendril joined the other under your shirt, curling around your other breast and squeezing. You hated to admit that your body was reacting to Her touches, but you couldn’t deny it- the strange sensation of the tendrils making your nipples harden. Shame flooded you as Her gaze became more intense, the warmth in the realm suddenly increasing to an unbearable temperature. You panted heavily, your shortness of breath making you lightheaded- your thoughts scrambled as you focused on the feeling of Her appendages on your chest. You opened your mouth to speak, only to be silenced by Her laugh.

"I can feel the desire burning in you, the exact thing you want. I’m feeling generous with you- you always give me so much to feed off of in trials. Consider it a rare occurrence, as I will not be this pleasant with survivors very often. You are not my favorites, always whining for more."

The appendages restraining your arms squeezed, gripping you tightly as small spikes dug into your skin- almost resembling a praying mantis’ arms. A black figure formed in front of you, the face changing with every blink as the anatomy seemed wrong. Reds and oranges painted over the inky black surface of what seemed like skin- Her body stepping towards you in too quick movements. It wasn’t long until Her hands were on you, the shirt dissipating under Her touch until She was gripping your bare chest- Her fingers pinching the sensitive buds on your chest. A low purr echoed around you, simultaneously coming from the vessel in front of you and all around you- your body melting into Her touch as She continued the assault on your chest. 

"So smooth, so pleasant to touch. If I kept a survivor with me at all times I think it’d have to be one like you. Your chest is so nice to touch, I know I cannot look like any of you- I know the anatomy you have. Every passing thought, every passing word, I know it. I hear it. However my curiosity only grows with each thing I do not know- one of them being why you humans react so positively to someone that causes you pain. Are you that enslaved to your desires?"

You opened your mouth to respond, a third hand coming out of nowhere to press a finger against your lips as She hushed you. What seemed like a gaping maw spread open on Her face- the features blinking in and out of existence as She latched onto your chest. The sensation sent chills down your spine, a searing warmth circling around your chest from what seemed like a tongue. It wasn’t until you felt a hand slipping under your pants to spread your folds open- spreading your slickness around with a long finger. A throaty moan was pulled out of you as Her fingers slid into your slick entrance- Her other hand massaging your other breast. You threw your head back, the searing heat from Her body making your nerves sing. Stars appeared in your vision as two fingers pressed against your clit, making quick circles. Her anatomy was all wrong, Her form constantly changing as more hands and arms blinked in and out of existence- her face changing and contorting in ways you could barely wrap your head around. Yet you didn’t care, the only thing you could focus on being the pleasure She gave you. Her mouth on your chest, Her hands groping your body- it was too much. The pressure in your core was only growing, your orgasm approaching closely from the measly touches She gave you. 

"Cum for me. I can feel how close you are, the edge so close you could fall in and get absorbed in your own wants. Would you really complain if I kept you here? A prisoner to feed off of? Of course not, I can feel the answer seeping from your pores, it’ll be your downfall- and I’ll revel in it."

Your orgasm tore through you as Her fingers pumped into you, Her other fingers circling your clit still. She never once removed Herself from your chest, teeth searing into your flesh like hot metal. It wasn’t until you felt the pain of your body being tugged with enough force to tear you part that you realized She was done. She had gotten what She wanted, Her experiment never figuring out a human form. She was testing something- you were unsure what, but it left a sinking feeling in you as you sat up in the survivors camp. It wasn’t until you felt a burning pain in your chest that it dawned on you that it was in fact real- and what She had planned was put into motion by your willingness to give in. You took a quick peek under your shirt, making sure none of the other survivors were watching you. Your heart sank as you saw inky black teeth marks from where She had bit you, the wound already healed and resembling a tattoo- yet it felt hard like chitin. You could hear Her whispers in the back of your mind, the crescendo of voices taking over your thoughts as an eerie calmness washed over you. Everything would be fine, you were sure of it.


End file.
